Uphelios Wiki
Welcome to the Uphelios Wiki Uphelios is an alternative world setting used as the basis for the weekly online comic, Weaponry. Combining elements of Earth culture and history to create new countries and peoples with over-arching themes of expansive Empires, the Golden Age of Piracy, steampunk, occult magics and traces of the supernatural. Please find here information about the world (both geography and countries), religions, calendar and monetary systems, and cast members of the Weaponry story. If there are terms from the comic you don't find here, please make a page for them. If you have created a Fan Character, feel free to add a page for them too! Uphelios Pronounced "oo•FEH•lee•ohs", from the Nonic word for 'the world'. Uphelios is the known world, including all settled nations that touch the Seven Seas: The Great Sea, The Black Sea, Dragon Sea, Marauder's Sea, Sea of Pearls, The Ring Sea, and the Sea of Fair Winds. The Marauder's Sea is equivalent to our Mediterranean in climate and style, and the majority of Weaponry takes place here, especially around the Isla Theosopha in Rabinon, the largest of the Nonian Islands that divide the Marauder's Sea from the Sea of Pearls. There is more land north and south of this map, but at the time of this tale, these lands are either unknown, or unimportant. As a point of reference for those wishing a direct comparison of size - the Isla Theosopha is approximately the size of the Japanese island of Honshu (the largest of the four). The main continental groupings are: Eropa: including Ganon, Pedwyrr, Sperana etc. Asica: including Atgolia, Suwesu, Kowego etc. Borea: including Davosland, Tantland, Numas etc. Oceana: including Rabimira, Rusa, Uvatspere etc. Suuda: including Rabimira, Fronteirsland and the uncharted south. Artica: including Tundraspere, Latolia, and the artic ring. Amera: including Kowego suud, Frontiersland and the uncharted south. (Halanthea: while debated as to its physical presence or myth, Halanthea comprised the alleged continent of Halanthis) Inspiration Elements There are four main historical Earth periods of time that primarily inspire the setting and time period of Uphelios: •The Golden Age of Piracy - (Expansion of the British Empire, East India Trading Company, unprescendented activity of pirates, circa late 1700s to mid 1800s) •The Byzantine Empire - (the split of the church, Constantine and Constantinople, the crusades, the wealth and power of the church, the Spanish Inquisition) •Hellenistic Greece - (the age of classics, the nautical warring of many cultures and peoples, the ancient Mediterranean, myth and pagan practise, the discovery of new sciences and appreciation of art) •The Golden Courts of King Louis - (the height of the Romantic Age, the excess and high society of the French Courts, 1600s-1700s, the Europe-central world view, rise of Empires and intrigues, start of the revolutions) These elements combine to forge a new setting that is at once familiar and unique. The use of Earth's languages and aspects of culture, invention and history anchor Uphelios in something real, but the combinations of disparate time periods and cultures enables for a touch of fantasy and invention that makes Uphelios distinctly 'other'. From the shifts of power between Mother-Goddess worship to monotheistic patriarchal God religion, and back into pantheistic Angel worship, to the hybridizing of cultures (i.e. Tantland is largely composed of Scotland and Germany), Uphelios is a world to be discovered by its readers while remaining familiar and accessible. Latest activity Category:Browse